Danna
by riptocs
Summary: For DanaZaraki's CYK, MIMTK, and STK.  Little Sanaa utters her first word!


**This is for DaniZaraki's fic, Screw the Kitties, which is a sequel of a sequel of Consider Yourself Kiddies. It takes place in between Man, I miss the Kitties and Screw the Kitties, when Sanaa is almost a year old and Tiburon is two. I own none of these characters, Dani owns all of them! Even the Akatsuki! Enjoy!**

Sasori raised his eyebrow at the spectacle before him. Deidara had just introduced his _not even one year old daughter_ to clay. It was not explosive, mind you, but it was clay nonetheless. And that resulted in this mess. Clay everywhere!

Sasori glared at his two brats who were covered in wet clay, wondering why he had to deal with this stupidity.

"He started it, Danna! He threw clay at me first!"

"No way, un! You hit me after Sanaa threw hers at me!"

"But that's because you look cute covered in clay!"

"Buwaah! Un!"

And there it was; the voice of reason amongst the yell of idiots, along with that annoying verbal tick he abhorred so much. At least she didn't say it all the time, only when she was extremely excited.

"Brats, get cleaned up. It's almost time for dinner." He said, picking up Sanaa who was apparently the least dirty thing out of the _entire room_.

The two idiots nodded and made a dash for the shower, afraid of their Danna's wrath.

He rolled his eyes and took Sanaa to his bathroom where he could clean her up and change her clothes.

"Dah!" Sasori chuckled and ran the bath only about an inch.

"That's right, your father was being an idiot and making a mess." He didn't know what always encouraged him to talk to him the infant. He hadn't an ounce of interest in children before Sanaa was born, but it was probably because she was the offspring of his two brats. After all, he had to be the one to teach her something because god knows she wouldn't learn anything useful from her parents.

Once, she was cleaned up, they made their way to the kitchen to see Alice over the stove, finishing up some shrimp. "So there you are. What was all of that noise upstairs?"

"The brats had a clay-fight." Sasori huffed, situating Sanaa in her high-chair.

Alice chuckled. "So I suppose they're getting cleaned up for dinner."

"Dabwah!" Sanaa yelled, catching a fistful of Sasori's cloak.

"Brat! Let go of that!" He went to pull his cloak out of Sanaa's hand, but when he did, she started crying.

Sasori groaned and lifted her up again, bouncing her slightly.

"You spoil her too much, you know." Kisame walked into the kitchen and stood by Alice, kissing her head as she greeted him.

"It's not like you do anything different with Tiburon. Just the other day, you were sneaking him a piece of chocolate after Alice had refused him a cookie."

"Kisa!" Alice scolded, turning around to face him, "I didn't want him to ruin his appetite before dinner!"

"But he was making that face!" Kisame complained, pouting at Alice.

"Alright, alright, quit making that face! I can't take it from either of you and I can't truly blame you that you can't take it from him."

"Momma! What's for dinner?" And in came a newly cleaned Kathryn, pulling Deidara with her.

"Right now I'm just finishing up the shrimp for the scampi and the rest is…"

"Danna! Why did you make her cry like that?"

Deidara was referring to the sniffling Sanaa who had triumphantly claimed another fistful of Sasori's cloak.

Sasori glared at Deidara. "She was being a brat."

By this time, Kathryn had joined in their conversation. "Sanaa, are you being difficult for Danna? You know Danna loves you!"

"Brat!" Sasori was about to scold Kathryn further, he was interrupted by a small voice.

"Danna!"

Everybody froze.

"Sanaa…what did you just say?" Sasori asked warily, hoping he heard wrong.

"Danna! Danna Danna Danna! Un!"

Kathryn squealed and Alice face-palmed.

"Oh god…even she calls you Danna!"

"It's her first word! She said Danna! Look, Dei! Did you hear her?"

"Yeah, I heard her Kathryn," Deidara smirked, looking at Sasori.

"…Brat. Why, out of all the words…"

"Danna! Danna! Danna! Un!"

"…did you have to say that? Now Kathryn's going to have a seizure."

Kathryn snatched Sanaa out of Sasori's arms and hugged her tightly. "My baby said her first word! She said Danna!"

Sanaa giggled at her mother and grabbed a lock of her hair, as small children were prone to doing.

"Danna! Danna!"

"Great, that's all we're going to hear for weeks, isn't it. You shouldn't have taught her how to talk." Alice laughed.

"You just watch, Alice, un! She'll be even smarter than Tiburon someday!"

"That's impossible," Alice said, "Tiburon is an Uchiha so your argument is invalid. And your hair is too damn yellow."

"Hey, crazy bitch, is the food ready yet?"

"Don't curse around the children, asshole!"

"Damnit, Alice that was my _eye_!"

But none of the arguing/fighting reached Sasori, because he was staring at a certain blonde infant. And she was still screaming his damn name!

But now he didn't care that she called him Danna, because that's what he was to his two brats so it was natural this little one would be his third. Something about the way she was saying it, though…it touched him somehow. In a way he never expected.

If that was how she wanted it, he would always be her Danna. It was his role, after all. He smiled as Kathryn skipped over to him, still holding her child.

"She called you Danna! It's so cute!" Kathryn laughed, especially when Sasori scowled.

"Brat! This is your fault! If you weren't calling me Danna all the time, she wouldn't have picked it up!"

"Don't talk to Kathryn like that, yeah!"

"I'll talk to her however I want to!" Sasori growled, but on the inside he was skipping with glee. Sanaa had called him Danna and it was her first word. He hoped that meant something…


End file.
